Wanted
by chibistar12
Summary: America has a party which leads to one thing, then another, then another, AND another. Somehow these things lead him to falling in love with a special someone who is never is seen by the other nations. AmericaXCanada, Yaoi warning! (first attempt at actually making something sexy...)
1. Chapter 1

**This is a request from Chi-Ice. They wanted an CanadaXAmerica. I hope that doesn't change your opinion on my writing or anything else. I can take request but I'm not sure if I will write them or not. I'm open to almost any couple from hetalia and other animes. Ask and it maybe shall be received. Final thing before I get to the story, I am a huge usuk fan, but like I said before I'm open to other couples, but I may not support them much. Thanks and I hope Chi-Ice, you will like this story of love...**

* * *

America put his head back against the chair. He was sitting in a world conference, but they hadn't even started yet. The reason was because the last person hadn't shown yet. Nobody was sure who it was, but they had been waiting for an hour and they still haven't shown up.

"Dudes, let's start this meeting already." America whined.

"The bloody hell we will! There's still that one country that isn't here yet."

As soon as England said that, the door busted open. A blonde, curly haired man with glasses stood panting.

"I'm so sorry I'm late..." He whispered.

Everyone stared at him then looked around. He walked over and sat down next to America. America didn't even give him a second look before he opened his big mouth.

"Since everyone is here, I can now be the hero I am and start this lame meeting."

England face palmed as America said his opening statements.

* * *

"Finally that bloody meeting is over!" England groaned.

America laughed and put an arm around England.

"Dude, you need to relax more often. You got so uptight about some of those things!"

America laughed as England gave him dirty looks. They walked out of the building and down the steps. America pulled his arm away from England.

"Hey, you know how Thanksgiving is coming up right?"

"Yeah, what the bloody hell do you want?" England kept giving him dirty looks as he opened his car door.

"Well, I need help inviting people. I want the whole world over!" He gave a grin.

England stared at him and then smiled. His anger vanished.

"Yeah, I can spread the word."

"Thanks dude!"

* * *

A few days later, after much needed cleaning and tidying up and getting ready for a ton of hungry nations, America stood in the kitchen finally just finishing putting in the turkey. He wiped his brow as the doorbell rang.

He smiled and went to the door and opened it. There stood France and England, grumbling about something.

"Dudes, your guys are like, totally early."

England stared at the American and then shot France a death look.

"Yeah, well the bloody frog wanted me to pick his lazy ass up, so I did. But I found out that he just wanted to grope me and try to get me into his bed... Bloody bastard! So we came early."

"Oh." America wasn't really paying attention to what England had just said, but it involved groping, maybe rape. He wasn't sure.

"Come in." He grinned and moved out of the way as the Britain and the Frenchman walked in.

America shut the door and followed them to the kitchen. England stuck his nose into the air and sniffed.

"What are you making?"

"Turkey, it's in the oven to finish cooking and to stay warm."

"Oui, mon cher, i'll help you stay warm. Ohonhonhonhon."

England stepped away from the France and looked at America. It was the first he had seen him in a n apron and was surprised that he looked decent instead of a bafoon.

"Oh, America, what can we help you with?"

America stared at England like he just asked how to go to the bathroom.

"Uh, nothing as of right now..."

"There's got to be something."

"Decorations? Wait! Set up tables and things."

"All right, come on froggy."

France followed him out of the kitchen with one of his creep smiles. America looked around the kitchen again and weent over somethings in his head. All he had to do was make one more salad and then he'd be finished. He went to the refrigderator and pulled out the ingredients he needed. He took them over to the counter and started working on the salad.

* * *

America stood with a beer in hand and laughing away at some stupid joke he didn't understand. He was standing in a small group that consisted of Prussia, Germany, Denmark, and Austria. They were all, actually not just them, but all the nations were getting along well surprisngly.

"All right I'll catch you guys around, I got to go see how my other guests are doing." America said with a wave and wandered around the room to various groups.

He chatted away with certain people before going into the kitchen and checking on the turkey. The stove let out a nice rich smell of what would soon be in his stomach. He shut the stove door and let out the breathe he had drew in.

"Do you need any help taking stuff out?"

America jumped some, almost spilling some of his beer, and turned around to face a britian who's jacket was off, tie untightened and his shirt sticking out from his pants.

"Yeah, can you get some other people to help?"

"Sure."

England disappeared as America got the dishes out. He appeared again as America finished getting the things out and had in tow, a blonde, curly haired man and France.

"Why did you bring these two?"

"Mon cher asked for me to help him. He didn't specify what he needed help with, so I said yes." France grinned hugely.

The blonde on the other hand, mumbled something. America shrrugged it off and started telling them what to take out.

They finally got everything taken out and everyone seated to eat. America sat between England and the blonde. Again, America had no idea who the blonde was and could care less, but he had a small tug in his stomach telling him to talk to the blonde. He ignored as usual and carried on a conversation with the other nations around him.

* * *

America stood at the door waving to the Germans as the got in there car to leave. He stepped back inside his house and let out a breath of relief. He looked up at the hall clock.

"It's only seven." he groaned as he went to the living and slouched down in the couch. He sat there for a bit before he heard some footsteps on the stairs. He sat up straight and listened.

More footsteps. He got up and walked into the hallway again. There on the steps, was the blonde from before.

"Dude, what are you still doing here? The party is totally over."

The blonde stopped and kept his head down. He whispered somethings that America couldn't hear.

"You need to speak louder."

The blonde squeezed his eyes shut.

"I'm Canada!" He said in, waht would be, normal voice, but sounded like he was shouting it.

"Oh... Where's that?"

"Above America."

"But your not above me..."

"Yes I am."

"If you were that'd mean we'd be having sex and we're totally not having sex."

Canada blushed. He couldn't believe his ears. Of all people, America thought he was talking about sex.

"I'm above you geography wise..."

"Oh." America said, dragging it out.

Canada nodded and came down the steps fully. America watched him.

"Uh, may I please get a ride home?"

America groaned again and then turend around and headed to the kitchen.

"You can stay the night, I don't feel like going out."

Canada looked up at him with a small smile.

"Thank you..."

America stepped back to view his work. He had successfully cleaned the dishes and put them all away in an hour and halfs time.

"Uh, America?"

America turned his head and looked at the blonde whom was sitting at the small isle.

"Yea?"

"May I have something to drink?"

America smiled.

"Sure dude! What do you want?"

"I don't care..."

America went to the refridgerator and pulled out two beers. He walked over and slid a beer across the isle to Canada. He opened his with a nice 'pop' sound of the can opener. They were in silence. Finally, America spoke up.

"Where would you like to sleep tonight?"

"I don't know..."

America thought and finally came up with and idea.

"You can sleep in my bed." He grinned.

Canada got a deeper red.

"You don't have to do that..."

"Do what?"

"Give up your bed." he kept his head down.

"I'm not." America didn't understand what Canada was saying. He wasn't giving up his bed, he was still sleeping in it, but was asking Canada to join him.

Canada's face grew a very deep red at the thought.

"We're sleeping together?"

"Well, why not?" America held up a finger, "it's not like we're going to be doing anything."

Canada kept his eyes downward. He didn't know what to say.

* * *

Canada laid in America's bed. He felt weird to be sleeping in another nations bed along with another nation. He hadn't done that before. Never in his life, did he think he'd be sleeping with another nation. He heard the door open and looked over. The bright light blinded him for a few minutes before he sat up in bed and put his glasses on. He held up his hand and looked towards the doorway. There stood America. There was a stale scent in the air of beer.

"Hey, you. I thought you might be up here, waiting in bed for me." His grin got big.

Canada stared at him slightly horrified. He had to be drunk, he had to be.

"Imma come over there," he hick-upped. "And show you a good time."

Canada dove under the covers as he heard America cross the room and clothing ruffling. He felt America crawl onto the bed and over him.

"Why are you hiding?"

"I-I'm scared..." Canada stammered.

America laughed and hic-upped a few times.

"Don't be scared, I'm a pro." He pulled the covers off of Canada.

Canada stared up at him as America straddled him.

"Aren't you going to take off your shirt?"

America sat up and stripped his shirt off. He reached down and tried to take off Canada's shirt.

"No, America, pelase stop." Canada said trying to sound demanding.

"Oh, you want me to make you beg." America's smile turned sly.

He leaned down, after finally taking off Canada's shirt and started to kiss his neck tenderly.

"A-america, what are you doing?"

America held down Canada's arms to not interfer.

"Showing you a good time..."

America moved up his neck and towards his lips. Canada didn't bug. Something was telling him to let America do this to him, another part of him told him no. America reached his lips and gave him a deep kiss. Canada kissed him back strongly as America let out a small moan. Canada looked down towards America's pants. It was happening.

"A-America..."

"Mhm?"

"Are... Are you going to take off your pants?"

"If you do."

America pulled slightly away as Canada stared into his eyes.

"Your pleading..."

America smiled at the satisfaction and pulled the covers off of Canada and moved down to undo his pants. Canada watched all of this. America's skin glistened off the moonlight that came into his bedroom.

Finally, America pulled off his pants and moved slowly up his legs.

"Now comes the fun part."

Canada watched as America kissed his stomach, up to his chest, and back down to his hips. He liked how America was teasing him, toying, playing with him.

"America."

"Yes?"

"Go ahead..."

America gave another sly smile before he started to remove Canada's undewear. Right before he pulled out his maple... America fell over and was knocked out.

Canada stared at him for a long time before pulling his underwear back up and then putting his pants and shirt back on. He certainly didn't want America to think they did something that night, even though it was certainly close.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow thanks for so many favorites and follows! I appreciate it guys! I really didn't this was going to get many views! Please review this as it will help me come up with a better story line than what I have now... Thanks!**

* * *

America rolled over and threw his arm to the other side of his bed. There was another body. He snapped his eyes opened and was staring right into another blonde's face.

"What the hell?" he yelled scooting back and falling out of bed.

Canada woke up and stared across the bed. Blonde hair poked up from the edge followed by bright blue eyes.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Canada..." Canada responded with quiet shyness.

"Why are you in my bed man?"

"You said I could sleep here..." Canada shut his eyes and squirmed under the blanket.

"Did I?"

Before Canada said anything, America spoke first sitting up on the bed.

"Oh, yea! I guess I did, didn't I?" He grinned.

Canada peeked out from under the covers. America stood and stretched. He had on only his underwear. He looked down at Canada who was just staring.

"Man you can stop staring!" America turned away and covered up his empire state building. His face got pink and made that face where you're embarrassed, but you secretly like it.

Canada climbed out of bed and put his head down.

"Thanks for sharing your bed... I'll leave... maple..." Canada headed towards the door and vanished.

America stood in confusion. He wasn't sure how to react and tried to remember last night. The last thing he could remember was telling Canada that he could stay and sleep in his room, bed, and then Tony started talking to him about video games.

"Shit, I hope nothing happened..." He walked to his bathroom and stripped out of his underwear and hopped into the shower.

* * *

America rang the doorbell. He stood outside in the snow. He was supposed to talk to Russia about some agreement, but his mind was somewhere else. Latvia answered the door.

"Oh, hello, Mr. America."

"Hey, where's Russia?"

Latvia opened the door further to let America in.

"He's in his meeting room. Up the stairs, turn left, and third door on your right."

"All right, thanks man!"

America stepped in and went up the stairs. Along the hallway, hung portraits of Russia's leaders. The one that was next to the door to the meeting room was Vladimir Putin. He had a very serious face and looked like he wasn't messed with very often because of the power he held. He'd been re-elected for his third term and America was somewhat happy about him being elected. He seemed to rule his country strongly and very well.

"He's a wonderful ruler."

America jumped and tore his gaze away from the portrait. There stood Russia with one of his creepy smiles. America swallowed loudly and thanked the lord that Russia didn't have his weird, creepy purple aura around him, at the moment.

"Yes, he is."

"Now shall we discuss things?"

America nodded and followed Russia into the room, shutting the door to freedom behind him.

* * *

"Thank you for coming."

America stood with Russia and they shook hands. They finally reached an agreement to help each other out for the sake of their economies and world... Peace...

"Of course."

America nodded and walked normally to the door. How he wanted to bolt out of there and off to England's.

England had texted him during their small, but rather long, meeting and asked if he wanted to come over for a bit to hang out. Of course America said yes.

He nodded at the Baltics and high-tailed it out of Russia's house and into the cold evening.

* * *

"So you slept with... Who last night?"

"I can't remember his name, but hell it scared me!"

England laughed at this. Last night when he left, America had drank a thirty-six pack by himself already and he was surprised that he wasn't even buzzed. Then again, they were countries, but they had some tolerance on how much they could drink.

"And when you woke up, they were laying there staring at you?"

"Yes!" America shouted and took a sip of his wine. He wasn't much a winier, but that's all England had in his cupboard at the time.

"Sh! Keep it down!"

"Why? Nobody lives in this house except you!"

"Uhh..."

"Ohhonhonhon, mon cher~! Where are you?"

England groaned as America gave a sly smile.

"So... What are you and France up to?"

"Nothing, he just happened to get wasted here last night and stayed the night..."

"And day?"

England didn't respond. He put the glass to his lips and looked off to the side as France came into the living room.

"Oh, Angelterre~ Oh." He stopped and stared at America.

America looked at him and dropped his smile. France stood naked. France made a rape smile and moved over to sit next to America.

America winced at the naked Frenchman.

"What are you doing?"

"Why don't we go upstairs and discuss why you're here, hm?"

America looked over at England with pleading eyes. He didn't look up from the ground.

"Hell no."

"Oh come on! It would be fun!" France moved his hand over America's leg as he pressed his hairy chest against America.

"I know you want to..."

"No!" America stood up and moved over to sit next to England.

His face was now bright red as America scooted closer to him.

"Angelterre~ will you play with me?"

"N-no..."

France made another creepy smile and got up and walked around to the back of the couch where, both, America and England were sitting.

"Come on..." he dove forward and knocked the two men on the floor; spilling the wine they had all over.

"Get off you damn frog!"

America struggled under the naked man. He felt uncomfortable.

"Ohhonhonhon... now we can play."

France sat on his knees and reached for England's t-shirt.

"Bloody hell!"

France and England fought back and forth. America noted that this would be the time to crawl away and leave.

"Get off me!"

"Ohhonhon."

America squirmed and moved out from under France. He stumbled backwards and hit his head on the coffee table. This made France and England stop and stare at America. He had blood running down the side of his head.

England gave a worried look and then remembered France. He shoved him off and crawled over to America.

"Are you all right?"

America watched as England crawled between his legs to check his head. France looked at them and blushed madly.

"Don't forget about me!" He started to move over to them.

England made an irritated face and kicked France in the face. He got up and dragged France over to one of the closets and shoved him in. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of keys and shut the door to lock it. He let out a sigh and looked back at America how was holding his head.

"Come on, let's get you bandaged up."

* * *

America sat on the toilet as England dabbed pore oxide on his cut.

"You should be more careful." England said gently.

America made a face and looked down growing pink.

"I'm not a kid anymore."

"I'm your guardian. I said I would protect you, so I will."

America kept staring at the tiles.

"Now to wrap your head."

England threw away the cotton ball and grabbed the wrap.

"This may hurt a little..."

He started to wrap America's head. America cringed whenever he wrapped around the cut. Finally, England cut it and taped it. He looked down at America. He had tears in his eyes. He laughed.

"I didn't think the hero of all time would cry."

"I'm not crying!" America defended.

England laughed again and ripped off the tape and started to put the things away.

"Is that better? Or do I need to kiss it?" England said teasingly.

America looked away again. He never felt so childish.

"No." he stood up and headed towards the door.

England grabbed his wrist. America turned and looked down at their hands.

"England, what do you-" he had started to look up, but was greeted with England's lips crashing into his.

England held America's arm down and brought his other hand up, pushing America's head forcefully to his. He finally broke the kiss, breathing for air.

"I-I'm sorry..." England let go of America's wrist, but it stayed still.

"Don't be..." America wrapped his arms around England and kissed him tenderly.

"Thank you.."

"Yeah..."

America let him go and they stood in a silence.

"I should probably get going..."

"Yeah, it's getting late..."

America turned and headed out the door. England watched him with hurt in his eyes. Why did he give up on him?


	3. Chapter 3

"Fucking bitch... Fucking..."

"Tony! Stop killing me!"

America held his controller tightly. They were playing a James Bond game on battle. It was amazing how Tony could pick up the controls so easily. Of course, America, himself, could do it, but sometimes it took forever because of the different situations and weapons that can be chosen from.

"Tony!"

"Fucking!"

America threw down his controller in aggravation. Tony had beat him again.

"That makes it 1,583 to... 10."

America gave a look at Tony. He could tell Tony was smiling. He gave a small smile back and got up and headed into the kitchen.

"Yo, Tony, do you want something to drink?"

No reply. America mumbled some words and pulled out a soda. he shut the fridge and looked at the date. There were three weeks until Christmas. The best holiday America could ask for. He grinned and took a pen to 'X' out the days that had already passed.

"Yo, Tony! Let's go out and find out what everyone wants."

He walked into the living room and noticed that Tony was playing Left 4 Dead. He groaned and grabbed his jacket to head out into the cold.

* * *

He found himself at England's doorstep. He pushed back the image of what happened last time. He wasn't too excited about being here so soon after...

"Ah, America. What can I do for you today?"

America could smell a scent of Ale mixed with tea.

"I'd like to know what you want for Christmas..."

America looked off to the side. He wasn't sure how England was going to react to this, but after there was no answer, he looked up at the Britian. He stood wide eyed and his cheeks had turned a bright red.

"I can't believe your asking..."

"Why wouldn't I?" America was taken back by this.

"Well, uh," England looked around, hoping to see the words appear in thin air to help him. "Come in."

America walked in and England shut the door.

"Let's sit in the living room."

England lead the way to the living room. America shoved his hands in his jacket pockets. He stood at the doorway as England went over to the couch and sat down. he picked up a small plate with a tea cup on it. he brought it up to his lips and sipped.

"I haven't put much thought into what I wanted for Christmas. Have you?"

England looked up at the American. He gave a stubborn look.

"No, that's why I'm asking around. If I get ideas on what other people want, maybe I want something like it."

England shut his eyes and took another sip. He desperately wanted to say he wanted America, but he had moved on from him and he was the only one still hanging on.

"Yo, England! What do you want? I'm not going to stand here forever!"

England opened one of his eyes and looked at the American.

"I want-"

The phone started ringing. At first, they stayed still, but after the third ring, England got up and answered it. England answered it and started talking like he was going to be a while. America mouthed that he'd be leaving and to just text him what he wanted. England waved at him and then turned his back.

America left still clueless on what to get him.

* * *

"Do you think this will fit me?"

"Of course! It will show off your muscles to!" The lady exclaimed.

America looked down at the light blue t-shirt. It had a really cool design on it and brought out his eyes.

"How much for it?"

The lady looked him up and down and then smiled.

"For you, fifteen dollars."

America smiled and put it over his shoulder. He wasn't supposed to be buying for himself, but he was easily distracted.

"Let me know when you need ringed up."

America looked at her. Somehow, he felt like that should be taken a different way, but he shrugged it off.

"Thanks." The lady left him as he looked at the other t-shirts.

After some time digging, he went over to the jeans. He needed two pairs of jeans that would match the four shirts he got. He looked at some pairs and then something caught his eye...

His head turned and saw a sale on dark jeans. He smiled and walked over, not taking his eyes off of them. Right before he reached them, he ran or more of tripped into someone; knocking them both over.

"I'm so sorry dude." He sat up and looked down at the person. They had blonde, curly hair and wore glasses.

"S-sorry, don't hurt me!" They said quietly with their hands up to defend themselves.

"Aw come on! I'm not going to hurt you, it was just an accident."

America smiled and got up and reached out his hand towards the blonde. The blonde opened his eyes and looked up at the American. He thankfully grabbed his hand and America pulled him up. The blonde looked down.

"Dude, what's wrong? I said it was a total accident!" America placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Besides you seem cool. What's you name?"

"I'm Canada..." He said quietly.

"Canada?" America hesitated before he pulled away.

Canada nodded.

"Dude! Where have you been?"

Canada looked up. America was smiling at him waiting for an answer.

"I've been around..." Canada said softly.

"Hey what do you want for Christmas? I feel in the giving mood this Christmas."

Canada stood silently.

"So, what do want?"

"Uh," Canada thought. He wasn't sure.

"Do you have any sports that your interested in?"

"Hockey."

"Great! I'll see what I can find for you!" America started to laugh.

Canada gave a small smile. Someone actually noticed him and was having a conversation with him.

"Hey, how about you come over and play catch with me later."

"Sure."

America nodded and grabbed a pair of jeans without looking at his size and took it over to the cash register, leaving Canada standing there.

"I wonder if he notices that I like him..."

* * *

Canada stood at America's doorstep. He had been standing in the cold wind for a half hour now. He was nervous about coming over. After what happened a few nights ago and then him not noticing himself? Why would he come over? He shook his head and knocked on the door.

A voice was muffled through the door. The door opened to reveal a small alien. Canada stared at the Alien.

Tony shrugged and turned around and headed back to the living room. Canada stepped in and shut the door behind him before he followed the strange alien.

"Yo, Tony, who was at the door?"

America looked at the alien and then at Canada.

"Canada!"

America smiled. Canada returned it. He stood at the entrance to the living room.

"Well, come sit!"

Canada nodded and then moved into the living room and over to an arm chair. He sat down softly.

"So what did you come over for?"

"You told me to come over so we could play catch." Canada said quietly.

America stared at him and then something in his brain clicked.

"Oh yea! I gotta grab a shower. I'll be back."

America got up and headed into the hallway and down to his room. He stripped on his way to the bathroom. He stood in the bathroom and waited for the water to warm before he got in.

Canada sat quietly, invisibly. Finally, he spoke up. He couldn't hold his bladder anymore.

"Hey, Mr. Alien, where's the bathroom?"

Tony kept his eyes trained on the screen. Canada tried again.

"Excuse me, where's the bathroom?"

Tony still didn't respond. Canada sighed. He was used to not being heard. He got up and wandered into the hallway. He found himself in a bedroom.

"Hello? America?"

The shower stopped. Canada froze. He heard a curtain being pulled back and the splashing of water.

Canada wasn't sure what to do and he didn't want to be rude, so he sat on America's bed. America was drying his hair as he walked out of the bathroom. He looked up and froze. Canada sat on his bed staring. Both their faces grew red.

"What the hell are you doing in here, man?" America shouted.

Canada winced at America's tone. He wasn't trying to make him mad, he just wanted to know where the bathroom was.

"I-I..."

"You what?"

"I just wanted to know where the bathroom was." Canada said in a medium-regular voice. He was giving America the best stubborn look he could give him.

"Oh..." America finally made his legs move.

He walked over and sat next to Canada.

"You can use mine..."

Canada nodded and moved to the bathroom quickly. After he finished, he came back out. America stood in a pair of shorts and no shirt. Canada blushed again and looked down, moving back over to the bed.

America looked at him and laughed.

"I don't care if you look now. Earlier just... Was awkward. I was naked then..."

America blushed and turned his back to Canada. He dug around for an old t-shirt. He finally pulled one out and went to put it on, but was stopped.

America turned his head and looked at the Canadian.

"Canada..."

"America... I...I..."

Canada turned America and kissed him. He truly knew how he felt about him. Canada loved America and wanted so much to be with him.

America stood still, not sure how to react. Eventually, Canada pulled away and looked away, blushing madly. America stared at him with wide eyes.

"Ca-Canada..."

"A-A... I have to go..." Canada turned quickly and headed towards the door.

America didn't hesitate. He ran to the door and shut it before Canada got there. Canada looked up at him in surprise.

"I'm not sure what I'm doing or why I'm feeling like this, but..." America looked into Canada's eyes. He was searching for an answer that only he could give to him.

America leaned towards Canada and crashed his lips to his. Canada watched as America slowly closed his eyes and took a step towards him. Canada wrapped his arms around America's neck as America set his hands on Canada's hips. After some time of just making out, America pulled away and pushed Canada towards the bed. He couldn't help it, he was horny.

He moved over Canada. Canada's eyes looked at him and pleaded to be touched. To take him away from this world that didn't notice him. America was ready to take away that pleading and turn it to pleasure.

He leaned down and kissed Canada's neck. Canada let out a soft whimper as he tilted his head for him. America gnawed lightly on his neck before moving up to his lips. Canada couldn't breath anymore. He was so tuned into just him and America kissing, and more.

Canada reached down and started to undo America's pants. America wanted his pants to be taken off by Canada less than he wanting to strip Canada naked. He moved his hands up to Canada's shirt and started to lift it. Canada stopped and sat up for America to pull off his shirt. He laid back down as America moved south.

America reached for Canada's zipper on his pants. He zipped it down and hurriedly ripped off Canada's pants. Now that was left for clothing was America's pants and both their underwear. America stood up and stripped down until he was completely naked. Canada watched him with greed and hunger.

A sly smile crossed America's lips as he reached toward Canada and pulled off his underwear. Now, they were both naked.

"America... please..."

"Your wish is my command." America grinned sexily and started to kiss up Canada's leg.

Canada watched as America ever so slowly got closer and closer to his maple. He tilted his head back and let a moan escaped his lips as America started to kiss his maple. America kept his sexy smile and put Canada's maple into his mouth and started slowly.

Canada let another moan escape his lips. It felt amazing to him. Not just the pleasure, but the wanting, the needing to be noticed.

America stopped as white liquid came from Canada's maple.

"My turn..."

Canada looked down at America and nodded. They moved into positions, but this time, Canada started north and worked his way south.

He started at kissing America's neck and then moved down to his chest, followed by his stomach and finally, America's empire state building.

America watched as Canada teased him by stroking it. He got worried that he might come to early.

"St-Stop teasing me..." America begged.

Canada never knew that there was ever going to be another country at his mercy and now there was.

A devious smile played across Canada's lips. He imitated America and started slowly and gradually got faster. America moaned at the pleasure. He didn't know Canada could feel this good.

Right before he came, the door burst open.

"America, I need-"

America and Canada stared at the albino. Soon there was a blonde behind him, scolding him about barging in, but that soon stopped after he caught a glimpse of what was happening.

It was silent as the albino grew as deep red as his eyes. The blonde turned a red as well.

"Get the hell out!" America shouted.

The blonde nodded slowly and shut the door quickly. There were German curses that fainted as they moved away from the door. America and Canada got dressed quickly and headed out to the living room to find out why they were rudely interrupted.

* * *

**I'm soooo sorry that my other story has been developing before/during this one! I just say the movie, Rise of the Guardians, and I _had _to write a fanfic about it! I'm soooo sorry!**

**Anyways, to the main reason why I'm writing this little snippit... I just, for some weird reason, can't bring myself to saying the P word or anything revolving around that word in this. Maybe it's because if anyone knows me and reads this they'll think of me differently? I honestly don't know so I'm really sorry guys! Now they're going to be labeled as Empire State Building and Maple.**

**Thanks for waiting so long!  
Peace,  
Chibistar12  
**


	4. Chapter 4

America sat at the isle in his kitchen sipping coffee. Outside, he looked like he was bored out of his mind. On the inside, his wheels were spinning like crazy. No matter how hard he tried, his mind kept going back to what happened between him and Canada.

He took a sip of his coffee.

"Fucking, limey."

America spit out his coffee. He immediately shot a look at Tony. Tony stood with an evil look.

"Tony, man, what's wrong?"

Tony pointed one of his alien fingers towards the living room. America set down his coffee and got up. As he walked into the living room, he heard an argument going on.

"It's not my fault!"

"You walked in on them! Not to mention, you stood and watched them.

"I-I didn't mean t-to..." Prussia was looking away.

His pale face had some color to it. Denmark made one of those looks like he was right and he felt the need to tease and give bullshit about it to that person.

"What are you guys doing here?"

Both Prussia and Denmark snapped their looks at America. He stood dumbfounded on why the awesome trio had come.

"Uh," Prussia was at a lost for words.

Denmark nudged him. Prussia gave him a dirty look. Nobody tells him what to do.

He turned his head slowly back to America as he started to talk.

"The world has decided that it was our turn to put up a huge Christmas party."

"When did they decided this?" America moved over to the arm chair and sat down.

There was a familiar smell to it, that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"At the last world conference, weren't you paying attention?"

America shook his head. Denmark groaned.

"Look, our trio has to do it. So let's make it fucking badass! The most badass party anyone has seen!" Prussia hollered.

Denmark smiled and was cheering with Prussia. America, on the other hand, was thinking about him and Canada. He couldn't get him off his mind. As he sat there, thinking about it and as Prussia and Denmark went back and forth with ideas, America realized something. But he needed to test it out. This idea, wonderful idea, he had to test to make sure he was correct.

"Time to leave."

Prussia looked over at him and gave him a confused look.

"What?"

America stood up and headed to the front door.

"Time to leave. I have stuff to do."

Denmark and Prussia looked at each other questioningly and then got up off the coach. They headed towards the door. They stepped out and looked back at him.

"What do you have to-"

America shut the door. The other two men stood outside and stared at the door before looking at each other.

"Bar?" Denmark asked with no emotion.

"Sure."

They walked away as America headed to his room to find a change of clothes. He was going out that night.

* * *

America went to the one of the best clubs that was in the city. He wore a pair of dark, ripped jeans with his new cool blue shirt. He decided to put in his contacts so he wouldn't have to worry about going home not just blind drunk, but illegitimately blind to.

He showed his ID to the guard and then headed inside. His eyes searched the club. He had told Canada to meet him here. This is where the test started.

He weaved his way through the energetic crowd. Bodies were moving and bumping against each other. He wouldn't be surprised if half the people there would be hitting it off in bed later... Or much less, the floor, or somewhere else.

He finally reached the bar and ordered a drink. He sat and stared at the dance floor where bodies were moving the most. His drank was set beside him as he waved to some girls walking by. He stared at their asses as they turned their heads to look back at him. They giggled when they saw what he was looking at.

He couldn't really help it; the short tight skirts that outlined their asses and tight, short shirts.

"Uh, America?"

America turned his head as he took a drink of his mixture. He just about spit it out when he stared right at Canada.

He wore black skinny jeans and a red shirt that was plain. He wore a shy, but sexy expression.

America choked down the drink and then set the glass down so he could move over to Canada.

"Hey," America swallowed. He'd never seen someone look this damn hot before.

Canada looked at America. He was struggling to not leap into his arms and kiss the breath out of him.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out here and... chill for a bit. I needed to get out of my house."

"That's fine." Canada gave him a warm smile. He was really starting to get comfortable being around America and talking to him. His inner voice was coming out.

Canada moved around America and sat at the bar. Again, America looked him up and down. Damn, he couldn't stop staring. It was bad enough he was staring at the two sexy chicks asses before...

America shook his head and moved over to him and grabbed his drink.

"Want something to drink?"

"No, I'm fine for now."

They sat and watched the dancers. They dry humped and did anything imaginable on that dance floor. Canada kept glancing at America. He was hoping he'd take a small lead and grab his hand to yank him out to the dance floor. But, it seemed, that he had to do it. He squeezed his pale blue eyes shut, took a deep breath, and then opened them back up. His body moved forward as he stood and then turned to face America. America watched him with surprise as Canada grabbed him by the hand and lead him out to the floor.

At first, they stood awkwardly. Then, Canada slowly moved into a small rhythm of swinging his hips and swinging his arms. America watched with a slyness. Canada slowly turned around and as he got back to facing America, America grabbed his hips and started swinging his own with Canada's. Canada looked up at him, his face growing warmer than just from the dancing. He searched his eyes until he found what he was looking for.

Canada wrapped his arms around him as, surprisingly, a slow song came on. America pulled him closer and put his forehead on Canada's. They stared into each other's eyes as the slow song progressed. Canada's heart was beating wildly and wouldn't stop for a second. America, on the other hand, was having butterflies in his stomach.

The slow song came to an end. They wrapped each other into a small kiss and then pulled apart.

* * *

After a few hours of dancing with each other and other people and a few drinks, America pulled Canada to the side.

"It's getting late. We should probably leave."

Canada nodded and they weaved their way towards the door. There were still many people coming in and still a ton of dancers on the dance floor.

They reached the cool December air. It was nice on their hot, sweaty bodies.

"Goodnight, Canada."

"Goodnight, America."

They gave each other longing looks. America barely turned around before a thought popped into his head. He turned back around and saw Canada being ganged up.

"Hey!"

He ran towards the group as they chased Canada down an alley.

Canada stopped at a tall brick wall. There was no chance he would be making it out of this one without a lot of cuts and bruises.

"Hey, prissy boy. Why don't you come be a girls' practicing dummy." A man in dark clothing slurred with heavily beered breath.

There were three other guys with him that wore identical clothing. Canada turned around and faced the men. He really couldn't tell what their features were, much less what they were wearing.

They slowly moved on him with evil laughs. Canada backed against the wall with a horrified look. This was going to be one of the worst beatings yet...

"Pick on someone your own size!"

The leader, or what seemed to be the leader, turned around as a fist flew towards his face. He fell backwards as the other guys stared at him and then the tall blue eyed blonde. America whipped around and swung at another one of the guys.

"Hey!"

One jumped at him, landing on his back. America lurched forward with a gasp. He turned his head with an aggravated look. He reached his hands up and onto the other man's jacket. America hunched over and threw the man down onto the ground. He moved around him, twisting his arm, and finally sitting on him as the man let out whimpers and begs.

"Now listen here, I'm not going to tell you again. I want all of you gone and to leave Canada alone." America growled, giving a death look.

The other men stared at him and then scrambled upwards and out to the street. America looked down at the last man. He was crying and begging for mercy. America slowly stood and released the man with elegance. The man stood up and looked at America.

America, with his humor, faked a jump at him and he scampered off whining like a dog with it's tail between it's legs.

Canada looked at America.

"America?"

America turned around and stared at Canada. The darkness was slowly adjusting to his eyes. He moved over and hugged Canada.

"I don't want you getting hurt..."

"Th-Thank you..."

America pulled away and looked at the Canadian.

"Come stay at my house tonight. I'll take you home in the morning, ok?"

Canada nodded and grabbed America's hand for safety as they left the alley way.

* * *

**Ugh! Sorry the fight scene didn't have much detail in it. I would've added some, but I kind was fangasming over something else before I really sat down and watched this, (after I watched The Lorax and before I fangasmed.) Plus, my brain is fried since it's 10:05 p.m. and I got up at, what, 5:30 this morning. So, really sorry for less detail. I promise I will get another chapter up next week as well. I had a small crash and huge burn with this story, but now I have fresh ideas.**

**Anyway, enough with my ranting, I'm going to bed. Thanks for the follows, reviews (could use more for personal thoughts/feelings), and faves!**

**Night guys!**

**Love,**

**Chibistar12**


	5. Chapter 5

Canada sat in America's kitchen. There was silence around him with an occasional noise from Tony, who was in his room next to the kitchen. Canada sat staring at his coffee. He wasn't sure what exactly happened last night, but he ended up here, again. He was unsettled about his memory and why it wouldn't give him the answers he needed.

"I didn't think I drank that much..."

He shook his head, his light blonde hair fell into his light blue eyes. Again, his eyes fell down to his coffee. He wasn't sure what to do this early. He'd gotten up much earlier than America. How did he know? Guess it was a hunch.

He took a sip of his coffee again.

"Tony, are you up?" Came a gruff, just-woke-up, voice.

Canada looked over towards the entry to the living room. Around the corner, from the empty, dark hallway, came a tall blonde with hazy blue eyes.

"Tony, I-"

America stopped after he locked eyes with Canada. The air around them seemed to tingle and reverberate in their presence.

"Morning."

"Morning..."

America slowly walked over to where Canada was. He kept his eyes on him and so did Canada on America.

There was a beeping that came from the bedroom. America turned and looked at the doorway and then looked back at Canada.

"I should go see what's up..."

Canada nodded and watched America cross over to Tony's door and walk in, shutting it after him. He looked down at his coffee with a confused look.

"Why did he gave me that look?"

The coffee sat sill. Canada sighed and took a sip, but spit it out when there was a loud bang on the door. He snapped his eyes to Tony's door and watched intently.

"Tony, man..."

He couldn't hear anything after that. His eyebrows arched with concern and curiosity. He set the cup down and moved over to the door. He pressed his head to the door, hoping to listen to what they were saying.

"Dude, Tony, I didn't know."

"Fucking fucking, bitch, maple, bitch..."

Canada cringed at the mention of maple. He wasn't sure which maple he was referring to...

"Listen, I'll make it up to you. I'll uh..."

There was another bang on the door. Canada pulled away a little rattled from the loud sound and the vibration. The thing seemed to be heavy to make that much vibration.

"Tony!" America growled.

He was standing in a pile of light green slimy stuff. Tony's room was bare, but somehow felt cluttered with all of his alien stuff. Surprisingly he had taken a liking so some artists and posted their concert posters on his walls among the many video game promoter posters. Tony didn't like cleaning, well he was in America's house after all, but the maids never went in his room. America had tested the theory if someone else other than him went in. And... Well... It ended badly.

America had his arms crossed in front of his chest and staring down Tony who was staring at him back. It was as if actual sparks were flying between them.

"Tony, I know your starting to become sick, I can tell," he motioned to the slimy stuff that was oozing from under his socks and onto them, slowly making it's way up his leg. "But, I think I love Canada, and to test that, I need to do stuff that couples would normally do and see if there is any reaction or more connection."

"Fucking!"

"I don't want to hear it! I'll make it up to you at Christmas, I promise."

"Fucking bitch?"

"Yes, whatever you want. Alright?"

Tony nodded, somehow with a smile on his pointed face. America sighed.

"How do I get this nasty shit off of my socks?"

Tony looked down at America's shoes and then back up at him. He shrugged his shoulders and then hopped onto, what you would call a bed, and started reading a comic book. America groaned as he tried to pull his feet away from the slime and over to the door.

Before he opened the door, he decided to pull of his socks so the slime wouldn't be dragged around the house. He tossed them at Tony and then left his room.

He stood out at the counter. A note had been placed under the coffee mug that Canada had been drinking out of.

_"Dear America,_

_ I hope you find this note. I'm sorry, I just thought of something I had to do. I hope you're not mad or upset that I left without telling you._

_I love you,_

_Canada." _

America stared at the note in disbelief. Why would he just leave? Did he hear the conversation him and Tony were having?

He shook his head and crumbled the paper in his hand. He shot it towards the waste basket as if he was in basketball. A breath escaped his lips, He turned and headed back to his room. He passed a calendar that was hanging on the wall.

December 9, XXXX

16 days until Christmas day...

* * *

**So this chapter is really super short, but the next few, you will thank me for...unless you have no heart...then that's ok. I guess... Anyway, here you go! I hope your not mad for the long wait!**


	6. First Day of Christmas

America sat at the isle, pen tapping against the counter, head in hand, and irritated look on his soft face. How could he be so stupid? There were twelve days until Christmas and he hadn't gotten any Christmas shopping done! Now what was he going to do?

Tony walked into the kitchen and to the fridge. He pulled out a zip-lock bag that contained a sandwich. America watched him as he pulled out the sandwich and took a bite. Obviously, it was good as he took it out of the kitchen with him.

America thought some more and then wrote down another idea. He looked at his list. He was missing one more person.

Canada.

"He was pissed off the other day about me blowing him off... I guess I don't blame him... But still..."

He sighed and laid his head down on the counter. Tony walked back in and went to the cupboard. He pulled out a jar of olives, pears, and a bowl. He opened the two jars and poured a little bit of both into the bowl. America watched him with slight disgust. Yeah, Tony was an alien, but pears and olives? Seriously?

But then, America sat up and started to grin.

"Tony, that's a great idea!"

Tony turned with a pear sticking out of a hole on his head. America wrote the idea down and headed to the hallway to grab his jacket.

"I'll let you know later, but right now, I have to go find this gift for Canada!" He put on a stocking hat and ran out the door.

* * *

America looked around in an old antique store. This wasn't his thing, but it had to be done and with the idea he had, it was going to make Canada feel good.

He looked around at some of the dusty antiques. He jumped at the sound of a bell.

"Can I help you?"

America turned around and looked at an old lady. Her hair was long and gray with age. The wrinkles on her face moved with her mouth. She had bright golden eyes that held mysterious thoughts. America walked over and stared at her. She was a little shorter than him, and wore a long raggedy brown dress with a white, but dirty, apron over it.

"Uh, yeah. I'm looking for a partridge in a pear tree."

"Hm, that's unusual for a man to come in here looking for that." She raised an old, gray eyebrow.

"Yeah, well it's for my b- uh girlfriend. She loves the song and has always wanted her boyfriend to do the twelve days of Christmas for her."

"Oh, what a nice gentleman you are." She smiled sweetly. "I think we have a nice well kept statue of it in the back if you want it."

"May I see it?"

She nodded and walked through the door that was behind the counter. America stood there, not sure to follow her or not.

"You can come back here, if you want."

America swallowed and then went around the counter and through the door.

Among the many antiques in the front, there were plenty of amazing and gorgeous things in the back. They all looked like they had been handled with care and seemed to been polished by hand carefully and gently.

"Whoa, are you some kind of pack rat or-"

"Shut your mouth. You are too young to understand how valuable these things are."

America looked at the older lady. She was glaring at him as if he was a child and had stolen from the cookie jar and then said God didn't exist.

"Al-Alright..."

The lady turned back around and headed down a small aisle and turned left. America followed. He stepped around the corner and saw the lady pulling down a medium sized tree statue. She turned and walked slowly towards America. Inside it was a beautiful multicolored, mosaic partridge. It's head was a bright red with a small yellow beak. The wings were colors of the rainbow. America took the statue and looked at it closer. The tree and it's branches were a rich gold. There were small, light green pears on the branches.

"Whoa..." America breathed.

"That's the only one I have."

"How much does it cost?"

The lady looked up at the ceiling as if it held the answer.

"$650.67"

America tightened his grip on the statue. He had almost dropped the statue.

"What? That expensive?"

The lady nodded.

"It's an old antique, plus I hand polish it every week."

America's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe it.

"How about I work here for a week and pay $100."

The lady thought about this and then smiled.

"Deal, but you have to take me out to lunch everyday."

"What? No deal!"

The lady reached for the statue. America pulled it away from her.

"Hand it over..."

America made a face. He couldn't just give up on it, could he? No. It was for Canada. His love. He relaxed and put his head down.

"Fine, I'll take the deal."

He shifted the statues weight in his arms and stuck out his free hand. The lady shook it with firmness.

"I'll see you tomorrow, sweetie."

America groaned as he headed back to the front. They reached the counter and he set the statue down on it. His hand found his wallet in the back pocket of his jeans. He pulled out five $20 dollar bills and laid them on the counter. The lady took the money and put it into the cash register.

"Thank you for your purchase!"

America grumbled as he picked up the statue and left. Now he needed to go home and wrap it.

* * *

America took a deep breathe and rang the doorbell. He was dressed in his winter jacket, a hat to cover his ears, mittens, and a scarf. In his arms, he held the wrapped statue in a large box. Tony helped him stuff it so it wouldn't break and wrapped it to perfection.

Canada opened the door with great surprise.

"What do you want?"

"I just want to say I'm sorry. So to make it up to you, I bought you a gift." America stuck the box out towards Canada.

Canada stared at the box and then looked up at America. So the whole trying to stay mad at America was difficult. Not to mention, not talking to him. Canada held onto what strength he had and stood there staring at the gift. America's face was upsetting and apologetic.

"You think this is going to make up for it?" Canada said sternly as he reached for the gift.

"Yes, I hope you like it..."

As soon as the gift left America's hands, he turned around and walked down Canada's sidewalk and to his car. He got in and drove away, leaving Canada standing at the door. He shook his head and went back into the house.

He went to his living room and sat down on the couch. The gift sat in his lap, a little heavy.

"I wonder what it is..."

Kuma crawled up onto the couch and sat next to Canada.

"What is it?"

"I don't know..."

"Open it then."

Canada nodded and opened it. Inside was the beautiful statue America had picked out.

"Wow! It's wonderful!"

"What is it?"

"It's a partridge in a pear tree!"

"Oh..."

Canada got up and went over to the fire place and set the statue on the ridge.

"It's wonderful..."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Canada, America's lover."

* * *

**I'm such a bad writer! I had a huge writer's block for this and I really wanted to do something special for Christmas with this story. So my friend gave me the idea for the Twelve Days of Christmas. Annnnnd this is how it's ended up. I hope you guys enjoy it and sorry for the long wait!**

**R/F would be nice! Thanks guys!**

**-Chibistar12 3**


	7. Second Day of Christmas

"Alright, I'll pick you up at seven. Ok, see you then... Bye."

America hung up the phone. A stupid-ass smirk played on his lips.

"So I have to get two turtle doves by seven." He looked up at the clock.

It was five and he still needed to shower. He had worked at the shop with the old lady since eight that morning and was done at four thirty that afternoon. Even though the lady was mad he didn't come in sooner, she was very happy about the lunch choice and the help from him.

"Tony, I need you to lay out my clothes when I'm in the shower."

Tony poked his alien head around the corner.

"Just some nice jeans and a shirt. Alright?"

America walked past him and to his room. As he made his way to his private bathroom, he stripped off his clothes, leaving a trail.

* * *

America stood at the counter. The weird pet store had four turtle doves. One looked sick, another looked too skinny and the other two... well they looked half-way decent. He had gotten the half-way decent ones.

"So who are these for?" The clerk asked as he wrote down the rules on how to take care of them.

"Oh, just a house warming gift for my mom..." America said with a crooked smile.

"Oh, how nice."

The clerk finished with the rules and handed the sheet over.

"All yours. Make sure your mom takes good care of them."

"I will."

America nodded a thanks and shoved the paper into his jacket. He left with the cage covered in hand.

* * *

Canada was waiting at the table. They had agreed to meet at one of the more fancier restaurants in town. Of course, he knew America was trying to get on his good side again, but how can you go to the other side when you're there already? Canada laughed at the thought. He loved America so much. It was fun to watch America try to win his heart again.

It was a definite yes ever since that one night. That one night when they went to the club and then America, drunk, beat the shit out of the guys that were going to do that same thing with him. Since then, they had been closer. But Canada still wasn't sure why America hadn't asked him out yet. They were going on this date, weren't they? And they had gotten each other Christmas gifts... Unless, America just saw them as friends.

"But, then that one night..."

"What night?"

Canada looked up. There stood America, with his jacket over one arm. A snug fitting black shirt with a icy design on it. His jeans were dark blue but faded in some spots.

"Uh," Canada was at a lost for words.

"That night that I blew you off?"

Canada watched as America's face fell some.

"No! I was thinking of a different night!" Canada replied, trying to cover up his mistake of speaking out loud.

"Oh, what about it?"

America sat down across from Canada. A waiter came over and asked what he wanted to drink.

"Whatever he's having, please."

The waited nodded and left them. Canada sat staring at the glass in front of him. France had gotten him hooked on wine, and now that's what he drank.

"I'm drinking wine."

"Whatever."

Canada took a look up at America. His face was lit by the candle in the center of the table. This was the best place to come for a romantic evening with your other one. So, they were together?

"Uh,"

"What did you do today?"

"I cleaned my house and gave Kuma-san a bath."

America smiled.

"Did he fight with you?"

"At first he did. He made a mess with the water and soap."

Canada now had his head up, he was more confident. America laughed.

"Sounds like Tony when I'm trying to clean him up!"

Canada chuckled. This was more relaxing to him and America. Something more casual.

"How many times do you give Tony a bath?"

"Oh, I would say-"

"Sir, your wine."

America looked up and then down at the glass that was filled with wine.

"Would you like me to leave the bottle?"

"Yes please."

"Are you ready to order?"

Canada looked at America. America gave him a look and then nodded. The waiter pulled out a pad and pen.

"Would you like to start off with any appetizers?"

"America?"

"Hm, no. Not tonight."

"Alright," Canada looked back at the waiter. "I'll take the steak with the baked potato and mixed vegetables." He moved his eyes over to America.

"That sounds really good."

"That's why I got it."

"I'll take that to, please."

"Your orders will be right out, thank you."

The waiter left as the two blondes stared at each other.

"Canada, have I ever told you how amazing you are?"

"No, normally you can't see me."

Canada made a face. America smiled.

"Well now I can."

Canada blushed as America gave him a goofy grin.

They went on through the evening talking about their day and other things and ate their meal with happiness.

Finally, they got up to leave and as they stepped outside, Canada looked up to the sky.

"It's snowing..."

America looked up and felt a few snowflakes hit his face.

"It's cold, maybe we should go back to your house of something..." America hinted.

Canada looked over at America and smiled.

"Sure, I have a fireplace."

America smiled and lead Canada to his car. They got in and drove to Canada's house.

* * *

"Alright, dude, don't freak when you see this, ok?"

"See what?"

Canada was sitting on his couch in the living room. They had started a fire in the fireplace as soon as they got there. The light from the fire bounced off the walls of the large room filling it with warmth.

"Shut your eyes..."

Canada did as he was told. America bite his lip as he went into the hallway and grabbed the cage. He brought it back into the living room and set it gently onto Canada's lap.

"Now, open your eyes..."

As Canada opened his eyes, America pulled off the cover. Canada looked down at the two birds.

"Whoa! Two turtle doves! This is incredible! Where did you get these?" Canada looked up at America with wonderment.

"Oh, I found them, around..." America shrugged and sat next to Canada.

Canada looked back at the cage and tore the piece of paper off the top of the cage.

"Those are the rules and directions on how to take care of them."

Canada smiled with greatness. He set the cage down and turned to America.

"This is incredible, thank you."

He leaned into America and kissed him deeply. America sat still, at first, and then cupped Canada's head and kissed him back.

The fire whipped in the small space with excitement.


	8. Third Day of Christmas

Canada wondered around the attic. There were some beautiful Christmas table decorations hidden up here, but he wasn't sure where. It was his turn to host the English Christmas this year and he hated it. He always hated hosting it because everyone would come and then completely ignore him. Worst yet, he wasn't sure on how America would act. He acted very nice yesterday evening and even that night, it was gorgeous.

Canada heard a snapping sound and he shook his head, coming out of his daydream.

"Canada, someone is at the door..."

"Huh?"

Canada looked down at his Polar bear friend and got up, off his knees and headed to the ladder that lead up to the attic. He climbed down and went downstairs and answered the door. There stood England, great.

"What can I do for you England?"

"I'm wondering if we need to bring anything."

"Oh, umm..." Canada's eyes moved to the floor.

As far as he was concerned, there was nothing for him to bring except the presents.

"Uh, nothing as of right now. Did you make a special trip to come see me?"

England gave him a surprised expression.

"No, I just happened to be in the neighborhood and thought I should stop by and ask."

"Oh."

They stood awkwardly before England made some random excuse to leave. Canada nodded and shut the door. He turned around and headed back for the attic.

"Where are those damn decorations?"

* * *

America stood at the door. He was late, again. He couldn't decide what to wear and finally just decided to have Tony pick out something for him. he cleared his throat as the door opened.

"Wow, about time bastard."

America gave Scotland a glare and walked past him. Scotland muttered something under his breath as he shut the door and followed America.

They went into the living room. Scotland helped America with his presents and set them under the tree. America held onto one.

"Let me take that so you can go help set up the food."

Scotland reached for the box, but America pulled away.

"Uh, this one is special..."

"How special? What's in it?" Scotland got a greedy smile on his face as he crept closer. "Who's it for?"

America took a step back and looked around.

"Kuma."

Scotland stopped and gave a questionable expression.

"What?"

"Yeah, it's for Kuma from Tony. Tony said that Kuma would understand, so he had to open it when he was alone."

America tried to give a convincing smile. It either worked or Scotland wasn't falling for it because he stood up, shoved his hands into his pockets and sauntered off to the kitchen. America took a deep breath and headed for the stairs.

He remembered vaguely how Canada's house was laid out. Whenever they came here for the Christmas party, he would've been drunk by now and messing up the downstairs. But this time was different, he considered Canada to be his boyfriend.

The stairs lead up to darkness and America wasn't completely clear on the layout upstairs. He'd only been up there once and he had a horrible memory.

"Need help?"

America turned around and saw Canada smiling. He was wearing a nice suit that wasn't too formal, but wasn't too shitty looking either.

"Yes, I got you a separate gift that I want you to open up later. Just the two of us."

Canada looked at the box and then looked back at America.

"Ok, I'll just set it in my room for now."

America handed over the gift and watched as Canada went upstairs. He grinned stupidly and headed for the kitchen.

* * *

They were all now sitting in the living room in chairs and on the couch. After eating a big meal, it was nice to sit back and relax with the rest of the family.

Sealand sat by the fireplace. The twins, North and South Ireland, sat on one end of the couch with trouble-making faces, while America and Canada sat on the other end a little too close together. England was over at the tree, organizing the gifts. Finally, Scotland was sitting in the recliner with a smug look on his face.

"Hurry up, we don't have all night! We have to get back to work."

England shot him a look and continued his organizing.

"How about I put on some music?"

America looked down at Canada. The question came out to no one in particular, but Canada was looking at him.

"Yeah, put some Christmas music on."

Canada got up and grabbed his ipod and doc. He turned it on and flipped through some playlists before he tapped the screen and placed the ipod on his doc. The music came out in a nice soothing way that made America want to snuggle with Canada, but he knew better than to do it in front of everyone else.

"Ok, Sealand starts, since he's the easiest. Then the twins, Canada, Scotland, America, me."

England picked up some gifts and went over to Sealand. Sealand looked at them, eyes gleaming.

"Remember, you have to say who got you the gift and thank them after."

Sealand nodded and ripped open his gifts. From America, he got a hundred dollar gift card to anywhere in his country and Assassin's Creed 3 Xbox bundle. From Scotland, he got some new clothes that are in style there. From England, some 'home' baked goods. And from the twins, a controlled helicopter in case he got bored on the boat.

Next, the twins. Of course, their gifts were most of the time the same. Sometimes different, depends on their situation, but they were still the same.

They each got some wool sweaters, different flavor teas, coupons off fish, some hockey sticks, and finally, a trip to America's country.

* * *

**(Sorry, I'm going to speed it up as though not to bore you with the gifts and all their fighting.)**

As the night wore on, everyone slowly left. Now it was just down to America and Canada. They sat with a skittle bomb in hand. America had told Canada about how they taste good and they didn't have much alcohol in them so they should be safe and Canada agreed.

"How about that gift?"

"What gift?"

"The one in your room?"

"Oh, yeah."

Canada handed America his skittle bomb and then went upstairs to grab the gift. America sat smugly He hoped that Canada would enjoy his gift. Canada came back down and fell back into the couch, gift in lap.

"Alright, I hope you like it."

Canada started to open it. America finished his skittle bomb and set the empty bottle on the coffee table.

"Wow, where do you get these wonderful looking gifts?" Canada breathed in.

There were three french hens dangling from Canada's fingers. They were stained glass ornaments that had little diamonds that outlined the details of the hens.

"Oh, you know... I get around."

Canada looked at America and grinned.

"Thank you!" He set the box on the coffee table and then went over to the tree and hung them on it.

"I like your idea of the twelve days of Christmas."

"Really? It's probably been the shittiest idea I've ever had."

Canada sat back down next to America and took his skittle bomb. They moved closer to each other. America put his arm around Canada and he put his head on America's shoulder. They watched the warm fire with tiredness taking them over. Before Canada fell asleep, he heard America say something. He wasn't sure what it was, but it had to be sweet because a smile had touched his lips before tiredness took him.

_"I wanna hold your hand forever..."_


	9. Fourth Day of Christmas

America went into the shop. Another day another dollar.

"Welcome, America! We have a big order today, so I need you to start right on that."

America groaned as he took off his jacket. This morning was not going his way. First, he woke up late and didn't take a shower, only to find out after he arrived that he still had a half hour before he actually had to be in here. So he was going to sleep in the car, until he realized that what he was wearing was his pajama's. So then he had to go back home, change, and then come back and by then he had to be in the store.

"What's the order?" America asked as he walked to the back.

"The order is over there." The lady pointed to a corner.

There were five large statues. They all looked like they came from Greece or Macedonia, but America wasn't sure.

"Do we need to deliver them?"

"That's why I said we have a big order." The lady said irritably.

America mumbled some things under his breath and walked over to the statues.

"Do you have a van parked behind the store that I could use?"

"Nope."

"Any truck or car of some type?"

"Nope."

America stared at the old ladies back. She was facing the other way, but, oh if looks could kill...

"Ok...you're no help."

He thought about it and then pulled out his cellphone. He dialed in a rental number.

"Hi, I would like to rent a van, how much does it cost?"

"How long are you going to have it, sir?"

"Um... a day."

"How big?"

"Something that will fit a six foot statue in; standing up."

"Alright... what is the date that you would like to rent this van?"

"Today."

"Oh... let me check if we have any open... Please hold."

America crossed his fingers. He hoped they had a free one or he'd seriously be screwed.

"Yes, we have one that is open, but that will be after ten."

America looked at his watch. It was only quarter after.

"Ok, call me at this number when I can come pick it up."

"Ok, thank you for your time, you will have to pay before you take it."

America hesitated before he answered and then hung up.

"So when are you going to take care of those statues?"

America jumped and then turned to look at the lady.

"Not until ten. That's when I can get a vehicle that will help me move them."

The lady stared at him then shrugged.

"As long as you have them delivered and are back before twelve fifteen, I won't mind."

She waved him off before he said anything in response. He sighed and got to work trying to move them to the back door.

* * *

"Thank you! Give our regards the Mrs. Byrnes!"

America waved at them and headed back to the shop. He had just realized that he never got the old ladies name and this was the first he heard it.

"I should ask here why she never introduced herself after I introduced myself..."

The ride back seemed like it took forever. But as America pulled up to the shop, he saw her standing inside the shop, looking out the window; waiting patiently. He drove around back and parked the van. He then walked around front and opened the door for Mrs. Byrnes.

"The people send their regards, Mrs. Byrnes."

The lady stopped and looked at him.

"How do you know my name?"

"They said to send you their regards, Mrs. Byrnes. That's how I found out."

"You weren't supposed to know..." She put her head down and headed to the car.

America locked the door and followed a little uneasy about what he had said.

* * *

After the small exchange between him and Mrs. Byrnes, it seemed like the day went by slow for America. He still had to pick up Canada's gift yet!

He trudged out of the shop and drove home. He hopped into the shower before he did anything else.

He came out drying his hair off and a towel around his waist.

"Damn, I only have so much money right now..."

"For what?"

America snapped his eyes up and looked at Canada. He was sitting on the bed with nice plaid, button down shirt on and a pair of jeans.

"What the hell? Get out!" America yelled.

Canada frowned and then got up and left; shutting the door behind him. America stood. Heart beating like a humming bird, he quickly got dressed and walked out to the living room to find Canada. He was watching Tony play Left 4 Dead.

"Why are you here?"

"I just wanted to stop by and say hello..." Canada looked up at America.

America sighed and sat in the chair across from them.

"Well, next time, please don't be in my room. You could hear the shower going, couldn't you?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Then stay out of there." America said a little too sternly.

"Uh, yeah. I will..."

America nodded and then gasped.

"Shit! I forgot day four!"

Tony paused the game and moved his head back and forth slowly. America gave him a confused look as Tony got up and went upstairs. He came back down with two boxes.

"Wait a second..."

Tony tossed the boxes at Canada and then returned to his game. The two blondes exchanged confused glances and then looked at the boxes.

"Well, open them. I'm as shocked as you are."

"Alright," Canada opened the boxes and his face grew with excitement.

He pulled out two birds that were a light brown. They were extremely soft and warm.

"Wow! I seriously thought for a second you were going to be different and go away from the twelve days of Christmas!"

"So did I..."

America shot Tony a look and then looked back at the stuffed animals. Canada opened the other box and caressed the two again.

"They're cute, thank you America."

He got up and walked over. He bent over and planted a soft, but teasing kiss on America's lips. America fell for it and pulled him down to him and kissed him back. Canada dropped the stuffed animals and straddled America's lap. He wrapped his thin, white arms around America's neck and kissed him with strong urges.

Finally, America pulled away and stared into Canada's eyes.

"Your welcome, but I need leave and find me a job so I can pay for your gifts."

Canada gave a pouted look that practically melted America's heart.

"You know I'd fall apart without you..."

* * *

**Hi guys. I hope you are enjoying the Twelve Days of Christmas thing I got going. But I have some sad news... Since I recently came down with something (stupid colds) I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to upload these all on time, so I'm really sorry if they aren't on the right days. I hope to get all twelve days up by/on Christmas though. I hate getting sick especially since I can't do much, so please enjoy what I can put up in the mean time. Thanks.**

**Chibistar12**


	10. Fifth Day of Christmas

Canada rolled over and looked at the alarm clock. It read 7:04. He groaned and rolled on his back.

"Why do I always wake up at this time?"

His body went numb as he slowly shut his eyes. Maybe he could go back to sleep...

"Canada."

Canada opened one eye and looked over towards his bedroom door. There stood his little polar bear friend.

"What?"

"The mailman is here for you."

"What?" Canada sat up in bed.

"He's not going to wait for long..."

"I'm coming, just give me a minute."

The polar bear shrugged and walked away as Canada grabbed a t-shirt and headed downstairs.

There was, indeed, a mailman standing in the hallway. His dark eyes wandered the hallway with excitement.

"Can I help you?"

The man kept looking about.

"Hello?"

He turned and looked at Canada.

"Oh, hello sir, I'm looking for..." he looked at his clip board. "Ah, Canada."

"That would be me."

"Shipment of uh... things?" the man looked confused.

"Things?"

"That's what it says, sorry sir."

"How many things?"

"Umm," The man looked behind him as if they were right there. "Like ten boxes." He looked back at Canada.

Canada swallowed and then nodded.

"May I get help carrying them in?"

"Of course sir."

The two men headed outside and started carrying in boxes. Canada told the man to put them in the living room for now and that he'd take care of them later. After they brought all of the boxes in, Canada offered the man a cup of hot chocolate and some cookies before the man left.

Boxes. Ten of them.

"What could be in these?"

"They look weird."

"Thanks Kuma..."

Canada sighed and fell back into the couch. If this was one of America's jokes, it wasn't funny. Some of them were really heavy and the other ones were light.

As Canada's eyelids started to close, the phone rang. A breath escaped his lips before he got up slowly and answered it.

"Hello, this is Canada."

"Hey, dude, what's up?"

"America? Uh, nothing." He eyed the boxes. "Why?"

"Well, I need some help with the World Christmas Party. Can you come over and help?"

His eyes didn't move from the boxes.

"Canada?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry. What now?"

Canada hadn't realized he'd zoned out, until he heard his name.

"Can you come over and help me plan a party?"

"Yeah, how soon do you want me over?"

"Uh, meet up at six? I'll make supper to."

"Ok, see you then."

Canada pulled away and hung up. Maybe he could casually bring up the boxes in conversation somehow...

* * *

Snow was falling gently from the light gray sky. Some stuck in Canada's hair as he stood outside America's house, waiting. Canada jumped when the door was thrown open. America stood, out of breath and hunched over some.

"Hey, come in..." He said between breaths.

Canada walked in and brushed some of the snow out of his hair. He stepped back and watched as America shut the door and walked briskly past him and towards the kitchen. Canada followed.

A smell of something burning mixed with wine and something else Canada couldn't quite put his finger on filled the air.

"What are you cooking exactly?"

"Well, I was making a steak dinner with a baked potato and steamed veggies, but the steak didn't come out how I planned and then the potatoes just got burned and the steamed veggies aren't steaming at all!" America hollered with anger.

Canada cringed and then looked at the mess. It seemed as though that America was really trying for something delicious tonight.

"Why don't we just have a pizza?" Canada looked at America with encouragement.

America looked over at Canada with an upset look and then sighed.

"Sure, what kind do you want?"

"I don't care."

America's lips twitched into a small smirk. He left to go get a pizza, leaving Canada to stand in the kitchen alone. He looked over the stove again.

"I bet if the burned smell wasn't there, it would smell really good..."

Canada took off his jacket and laid it on a chair and then pushed up his sleeves. It may have been wasting food, but at least the place would be picked up some. As soon as Canada rinsed off his hands and dried them, America spoke.

"You seriously didn't have to do that dude."

Canada turned and looked at the American.

"It's fine, I felt bad that you went through all that work. So I thought maybe I can pick up. By the way, we should probably put the pizza in the oven. I'm not sure how long you've been standing there..."

America slowly nodded and then jerked out of his daze and quickly pulled out a pizza pan to put the pizza on and throw it into the oven.

They both settled down on the couch next to each other, pen and pad in hand, and wrote out different ideas.

"So again, we have France, yours, Russia, Italy and Romano, and one of the Nordics this year right?"

"Correct."

"Hm..."

Canada had never been to Italy and Romano's house before, nor any of the Nordics, so he could choose between them.

"One, two, three, five, or eight?"

"Huh?"

"Pick one."

America thought and then a grin crossed his lips.

"Hang on," He got up and left the living, leaving Canada, again, confused.

He came back with a box in hand.

"Here, you open this, and whatever number is in here, that's what number I choose."

It was a small box, but not too small for one thing, but big enough for maybe six or seven small things. Canada took it and opened it. Inside, were five gold rings. His eyes lit up with excitement. Even though this was as close as America was going to get to asking him to marry him, it was still amazing.

"Whoa, how much did these cost?"

"Uh..." America trailed off along with his eyes moving away and downward.

"Never mind. These are so gorgeous!"

Canada turned and hugged America. America hugged him back and then pushed him slightly away. He bent down and kissed Canada with a deep, meaningful kiss. They pulled away, a small string of saliva between them.

"I always want to kiss your lips..."

It was a hushed whisper in the half-lit room. A bright blush appeared on the Canadian's cheeks. America returned with another kiss. Canada liked this warmth that he was feeling. He wished it would never go away.

America pulled away again, and then looked down at the notepad.

"So who was number five?"

"Italy and Romano."


	11. Sixth Day of Christmas

America sauntered down town. Mrs. Byrnes had given him the day off. Which meant the whole day to find six geese a-layin. He wasn't having much luck so far and to his displeasure, his day was going to get worse.

"Hey, America! Nice to see you away from the video games."

America stopped and dug his hands further into his jacket as England walked up to him with a grin.

"What do you want?"

"Hm? Nothing, I just wanted to chat for a bit... Is something wrong?"

"No." America made a face. "I have something I have to do, so please excuse me." he walked past England and headed into a small shop.

England watched America leave. His heart tugged a little. His mind raced back to their break up... He rubbed his eyes and headed off to the nearest cafe for some hot tea.

America stood in the small shop. Around him were racks of many different knick-knacks and other things. His feet carried him to the counter without him knowing it.

"Hi, may I help you?"

"Yeah, I'm looking for six geese laying eggs."

The clerk made a face. They seemed to be taken back from his request.

"Hm, I don't know if he have something like that... let me look." They left.

America leaned against the counter and looked around. There was a women with a small girl looking at some of the hand made blankets in the corner. They seemed to be talking about getting one for the dad.

"Excuse me, sir, sir."

America snapped out of his daze and looked at the clerk.

"Yes?"

"We have a small quilt in back that have six geese on it... would that work?"

"May I see it?"

"Certainly."

They left America again. He stood straight up now and looked through the glass case of the counter. Inside there was jewelry. They looked handmade as well.

"Here you go," the clerk laid the blanket out on the counter. "Will this work?"

America examined it. His eyes looked over it with his hands following. It felt soft and warm under his cold, rough hands.

"How much is it?"

"Hm, I'll give it to you for thirty eight dollars."

America looked up at the clerk and smiled.

"I'll take it."

* * *

"Dammit! Go in!"

"Fuck!"

"It's not staying in!"

"Bitch."

"Tony, help me."

"Fuck?"

"Please?"

America stood hunched over the bag. This time, he was going the easy way. Putting the blanket in a bag and throwing tissue paper around it. The blanket, rather thick, wouldn't stay in the bag.

"Tony, push it down while I staple the top shut."

"Fucking."

Tony climbed onto the counter and pushed down on the blanket. America grabbed the stapler and squeezed the sides closed.

"Hold it."

He stapled twice and then slowly stepped back. Tony removed his arms. All was still, until a ripping sound moved through the air. The bag and blanket fell over and onto the floor. America threw out a few cusses and then sat down on one of the stools. Tony hopped down and headed back into the living room.

"Damn bag, why won't you work?"

He glared at the bag.

"Fucking."

America looked up as another man walked in.

"Konnichiwa, America-san."

"Hey, Japan, what's up dude?"

"I stopped by for a few questions."

"Oh?"

"Uh... may I sit?"

America jumped up and pulled out another stool; gesturing to it. Japan nodded and sat down.

"What questions do you have?"

"Well, I want to throw a party, but I don't know when Denmark, Prussia, and you are going to be having yours."

"Oh, uh... I think we decided on Christmas eve, or maybe Christmas day." America made a face at the ceiling.

"Oh, that is too soon for me to invite people." Japan's face fell.

America looked at him and made a upset look.

"Well, we may need help trying to get different cultures this year, you could help with that if you want..."

Japan looked at America flustered. He waved his hands in the air.

"Oh no! I don't want to steal your party from you!"

"Japan, dude, I was saying that you could totally help do some culture or traditional customs set up."

Japan looked down. He certainly was flustered about this small idea.

"Well, if you really need my help, I can help."

"That would be great!"

Japan looked up at the grinning American.

"Alright." Japan stood and bowed and then left.

America sat with now a confused look. He just got up and left.

"Wow."

He shook his head and then looked back at the blanket and bag. Maybe he should try a different tactic...

* * *

Canada sat by the fire. America had said he was going to get a blanket to share with him and it had been a while ago since he left to get it. Trying to deny it, Canada really was getting worried about America.

There was a loud slamming of a door that made Canada jump.

"Holy shit it's cold out there!"

Canada got up and walked over to the entry way. America was taking off his jacket and holding an old looking blanket.

"Are you ok?"

America snapped his head up to look at Canada.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just go back in and sit down. I'll be in, in a minute..."

Canada raised an eyebrow and then headed back to the fire. America came in a minute later and sat down. He spread the white and yellow blanket out over their laps. Canada looked at the details. There was a lacy embroidery along the edges with a square in the middle that showed six geese.

"Geese? Why geese?" Canada looked up at America, puzzled.

America only smiled back and snuggled up next to Canada. Canada's eyes lit up as a smile crept onto his face.

"Six geese a-layin!"

America nodded with satisfaction.

"How awesome and clever!"

Canada wrapped his arms around America and planted a light kiss on his cheek. America turned and caressed Canada's face and gave him a warm, deep kiss. They pulled away and snuggled up under the blanket with more warmth coming from the fire.

* * *

**Ok sorry about this guys! . I'm really sorry I forgot day six! I could have sworn that I wrote six though... *glares at computer* Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and I shall have the other two caught up. Thanks for not getting too mad! Unless you got mad and aren't commenting about it...**

**-Chibistar12**


	12. Seventh Day of Christmas

"One more day, just one more day..." America huffed out as he carried a very expensive, and heavy, box out to the front counter.

A customer wanted some old fashioned lamps that they used back during the Civil War. And combined, they weren't all that light either.

"Here we go," He set them down as gently as possible.

"Thank you, how much are they again?" The lady started to pull out her wallet.

"Uh," America looked around and then opened the box. There was a price tag on one of them. "One of them says fivety-five, sixty."

"Oh, then would they all be that price?" She seemed a little concerned about the price.

"No, I'll charge you all of them for one-twelve, forty-five."

America turned around and looked at Mrs. Byrnes. She stood wiping her hands on a dirty towel.

"Oh, thank you!"

Mrs. Byrnes nodded and then nudged America. He jumped into gear and opened the old cash register. He had worked with it before, and was now used to it being ridiculously stubborn at times. This was one of those times..

He banged his fist against it and yet the bottom still hadn't opened.

"I'll just take it for now, thank you for your purchase." America said with a lopsided smile.

The lady handed over the money with a smile. America took it and put it in his pocket and then helped to take the box out to the lady's car. After he got back into the store, Mrs. Byrnes yelled for him. He ran to the back and found her talking on the phone. She pointed over to a large mess of broken glass on the ground. America grunted and went to grab a broom and dust pan.

He was almost done cleaning it up, when Mrs. Byrnes asked him about an antique coming in.

"I must run home and take care of something, but while I'm gone, a customer is coming in to drop off an antique he doesn't want anymore. So I need you to pay the money for it and then take it and set it in the back in it's appropriate place."

"Ok."

Mrs. Brynes went to the front and grabbed her jacket then left. America finished picking up the mess and then went up to the front and looked around. Maybe he could find something else here that work with his Twelve Days of Christmas gift idea for Canada...

"Hello?"

America turned around. There was a man standing at the counter. He hadn't heard the bell at the door nor, the man come in. He walked over and behind the counter.

"How can I help you sir?"

"I'm here to drop this off. Mrs. Byrnes said there would be a young man working..."

The man looked him up and down. America almost scowled the way the man was looking at him, but kept a smile on his face.

"Well , what do you have?"

The man nodded and pulled it out of the bag. It was a gold and silver carousel. But not just any carousel, a Seven-Swans-A-Swimming, carousel.

"How much do you want for this?"

"Uh, Mrs. Byrnes said to ask for anything between six hundred and seven hundred."

America inspected it carefully.

"We'll take it off your hands for six fifty."

"Deal."

America shook his hand and then tried, yet again, to open the cash register. This time, it opened. But there was only three hundred in it.

"Uhh..."

"Something wrong?"

America pulled out the cash and handed it over.

"No..."

He pulled out another three hundred and fifty from his wallet and gave the rest to the man. The man smiled, nodded, and took his leave. America, on the other hand, steamed over this. He couldn't believe that Mrs. Byrnes would do that!

"Who does she think she is? Using my money!"

"Using your money for what?"

America whipped around. Mrs. Byrnes was taking off her hat with a sweet smile on her old face.

"Uh, my money? Did I say that?"

"Yes you did, what were you talking about, dear?"

"Nothing."

She laughed and then pointed at the carousel.

"Do you want that wrapped or are you going to take it home to wrap it?"

"I didn't-"

America stopped. That's why she did it, was because she knew he was going to buy it. So she gave the man a higher price for it and let himself pay for over half.

"You sneaky devil."

America slyly smiled and Mrs. Byrnes gave one back.

"I'll have it wrapped before you leave, ok?"

"Thank you."

* * *

"I wish I could stay and see your reaction, but I have some important things to attend to..."

Hot air puffed into smoke as it left America's lips. He was standing outside Canada's house, shivering. A shooting happened in America and he was required to attend to it; along with the president. He sighed again and turned to leave. As soon as he reached his car, a light shone behind him.

"America, is that you?"

America didn't budge. If he did, that would mean he'd have to stay. But he couldn't.

"Yeah," He turned to look behind him.

Canada stood at the door. You could only see his outline.

"Listen, I have to go, I have something that I need to attend to..."

"But-"

"I'm sorry. I'd love to stay, but I have to go."

America turned back around, unlocked his car, and got in. Canada watched as he drove away. Snow started to fall again with gentle comfort. Canada had heard on the news about the shooting in Connecticut. He was hoping America would stay so he could comfort him. But he knew that he had to go. He looked down and saw the neatly wrapped box. He picked it up and took it inside.

Kuma found himself snuggling up to Canada as he sat shivering, opening the present in front of the fire trying to get warm. After he got the box opened, he pulled out a carousel that had seven swans swimming in a rich blue water. It was decorated with gold and silver curly designs.

"Wow." Canada looked at it. There was a small pin on the side. He twisted it and the seven swans started moving. A beautiful magical music played.

"This is so wonderful. I'm glad he cares to actually go out and get these twelve presents for me. It must cost a fortune." He looked down at Kuma who was sniffing the carousel.

"He makes me feel wanted..."


	13. Eigth Day of Christmas (Happy Doomsday)

"Fucking..."

"Tony, leave me alone."

"Fucking, bitch, fucking."

"No, send them away."

"...Fucking!"

"What?"

America rolled over and looked at Tony with surprise. They stared at each other and then hopped out of bed and raced to the living room. There sat a snow white haired albino with red eyes.

"What's going on? Why are you here?"

White hair flashed as the head moved and looked at America.

"We have a problem with the party."

"What do you mean?"

"You decided on the Italian brother's right?"

"Yeah..."

"Well you see..."

America stared at the Prussian. He needed to just spit it out instead of keeping it in.

"Spit it out!"

"There's a horrible storm going that way with a tornado watch. We can't have Christmas there."

"But, where else can we have it?"

"Where else did you have in mind?"

"Uh.." America thought.

"Russia's?"

Prussia scowled at the thought.

"Have you asked him?"

"No. I didn't think we needed a back up plan."

"Well fine, you're asking him. I'm not going near or talking to that crazy bastard unless a I absolutely have to."

"Fine. I'll call him after you leave." America huffed and walked back to his room; albino in tow.

"What are you doing now?"

"Going back to bed!"

America turned and grabbed onto the door. Prussia stood just on the other side.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Leave."

He growled before slamming the door and going back to bed.

* * *

America opened his eyes. He stared at the ceiling. The clock to his side read one thirty. He laid still until he heard the door creak open with shyness.

A blonde Canadian looked in and noticed the American. He pulled back, took a deep breath, and opened the door more.

"Hey, America. I-"

"Come lay in bed with me..."

Canada stammered and then shut up when America looked at him with a blank, but somehow stern look.

"Ok." Canada nodded and walked over and crawled under the blankets.

America rolled to his side and wrapped his arms around Canada. He buried is head into his shoulder and stayed quiet.

"Listen, America-"

"Don't say anything."

Canada stayed still for what seemed forever. He finally wiggled a bit and then rolled over onto his side to see America crying silently. Canada gave him a sympathetic look and then wrapped his arms around him. He pressed America's gold haired head into his chest. He put his head on America's and shut his eyes. America had let go.

"I'm here. Don't worry; it's going to be alright."

America wrapped his arms around Canada's waist and buried his head even more. He never cried in front of someone else, and now he had. He'd beat himself up later for it, but right now, it was comforting with the one he loved wrapped around him; holding him.

They laid there, holding each other, and Canada stroking America's hair with gentleness and whispering calming words.

* * *

"Hey, uh, I forgot to get you a gift..."

Canada looked up at the American. He was looking down and to the side, blushing. He smiled and set his hot chocolate down.

"Don't worry, I got it."

America looked up shocked and stared at Canada as he pulled out a box from behind him.

America sat down next to Canada with a confused, astonished look. He handed over an envelope. America looked at it, then at Canada, then at the envelope again.

"What's this?"

"Open it and you'll find out." Canada picked up his hot chocolate and took a sip as America opened the gift.

Inside was a Christmas card. On the front was a picture of an old barn covered in snow and the moon shining brightly in the background. In the corner, it said Merry Christmas. America opened the card and looked at the gift certificate.

"What's the gift certificate for?"

"Oh, you know just a little break once in a while."

Canada put the cup to his lips as America opened up the gift certificate. His eyes went wide with excitement and joy. The gift certificate was for eight maids to come to his house to clean anytime he needed them to. Of course, it was eight different times though.

America looked up at Canada and smiled widely.

"Thank you. But it doesn't work if you get me something..."

"It does now." Canada moved the cup from his lips and smiled.

America started to laugh.

"You have something on your face."

Canada's face hit panic for a split second before he wiped his mouth with his arm. It wasn't formal, but it would keep America from laughing at him. But instead of laughing more, America leaned over and lightly licked the chocolate from Canada's upper lip. He pulled away from Canada's red face with a smile.

"Thanks..." he mumbled.

"You're welcome." America responded pulling Canada to him.

Canada rested his head on America's shoulder and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

**Sorry guys! This was a bit rushed and didn't have the full awesomeness of the last one. I'm really sorry. I got behind so now the next few chapters may be a bit rushed and not as good as the others (then again the others aren't all that good either.) But anyway, I'm really sorry and hope that you can bare with me on this. Thank you!**

**-Chibistar12**


	14. Ninth Day of Christmas

Canada sat up in bed. It was the twenty-second, right? Then that means...

"Those idiots around the world are so gullible."

He made a sour face and climbed out of bed. Supposedly, the world was supposed to end yesterday, but it didn't. So clearly the Mayans weren't predicting that, much less they didn't know about leap year. Also, there was no weird blackout like people were saying there was supposed to be.

"Kumajiro, where are you?"

"Over here." He said quietly.

Canada had walked out of his room and into the kitchen. There was Kumajiro, cleaning his fur.

"What are you doing?"

"I was making pancakes."

"Oh."

Canada looked around the kitchen. It was a little messy, but an easy clean up compared to what him and someone else would have done.

Someone else...

"Who are you?"

Canada shook his head and looked at the dirty polar bear.

"I'm Canada, your owner."

He picked up Kumajiro and went to the bathroom to give him a bath.

* * *

About an hour later, Canada was sitting on the couch wrapped in a blanket and surfing the web on his laptop. Of course America didn't like the thought of him getting something, but to Canada, it seemed as though America was troubled. He knew about the shooting, but, Canada didn't think that was the only reason.

"Let's see, today would be day nine, wouldn't it?"

Canada looked up at the ceiling, thinking. He counted in his head and then smiled.

"Day nine."

He looked back down at his computer and clicked on a website.

"Whoa! That's perfect!"

* * *

Canada walked out of the shop. Thankfully it was local and he didn't have to travel too far.

"I really hope America likes this!"

He smiled at his thoughts as he walked home.

* * *

He set the box down on the kitchen table with a huff. It was a long trudge back home with this heavy box and the knee deep snow. Canada pulled out a chair and slumped down into it. It was nice to relax for a bit.

"There's someone here."

"Huh?" Canada looked at his polar bear.

"There's someone at the door."

"Oh," Canada looked blankly at the bear and then got up to answer the door.

There stood a freezing Frenchman.

"Oi, may I come in, cherie?"

Canada stepped aside as France came in. He shivered as Canada shut the door behind him.

"Whoo! It's very cold out! How can you handle this cold?"

"You get used to it. I have a fire that you can sit by."

Canada lead France into the living. France sat down and watched as Canada put another log on the fire. He turned to France.

"What can I help you with?"

"Wine. I need some wine."

Canada stared at him. His long golden locks hung around his face. Making it more define and narrow. His bright blue eyes shone with delight.

"I don't have any."

Canada remembered the last time he gave France wine. He had forced Canada to drink with him and it ended with having sex and then a fight about being raped. Canada had a fuzzy memory of it, but some of the details were clear. He walked over and sat down on the opposite side of the couch of France.

"Ok, well, Mon Cherie, I would like to know what your plans are for tonight through tomorrow night."

"Why?"

"I want to spend some time with you... If you know what I mean..." France raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Canada looked away. He knew exactly what he meant, but he loved America. Plus, they always exchanged gifts at night, so he couldn't.

"I have plans."

"Aww, can you cancel them?"

Canada shook his head and looked at the Frenchman again.

"Come on, for me?"

France lead forward and put weight on his hands. He made a begging face. Canada scooted slightly closer to the arm rest. He didn't want to be rude.

"I can't."

France pulled up his knees and crawled closer. Canada gave a panicked look. France's lips drew up into a sly, evil smile. His eyes were glistening with seductive tones. Canada couldn't move. He was caught in France's eyes. He wanted those to be on America's...

When Canada snapped out of his daze, he felt a sharp pain shoot through his back. He was now on the floor and France was over him with a devilish look.

"Fr-France, what are you doing?"

"Onhonhon, just relax, Mon Cherie. It will be pleasurable."

France reached down for Canada's pants. Canada frantically fought with him, trying to keep on his own pants. France eventually won and grabbed onto Canada's wrists; holding them tightly down above his head as his other hand pulled down his pants.

Canada started shouting for help as France slowly traced little circles on Canada's legs. He didn't want this. He loved America and felt this was wrong for him to be doing.

As France just finished taking off his own pants, there was a loud slam of a door.

"Canada, Canada!"

"In he-"

France covered his mouth and gave him a stern look. They laid still; eyes locked with intensity.

"Canada!"

A tall blonde came around the corner into the living room. He spotted gold hair on the floor and raced around the couch.

"Dammit France! Get the hell off of him!"

America leaned down and put his arms under France's to render them useless. France struggled against America. Canada grabbed his blanket and covered his lower half as he scooted away.

"What the hell are you here for?"

"Oi, Mon Cherie, my love." France looked at Canada with longing eyes.

"What?" America looked at France's head and then at Canada.

Canada stared at them with terror.

"Canada, is this true?"

Canada moved his eyes to America's. They looked sadden by betrayal.

"No, he came here and tried to rape me."

America's face contorted to anger and dragged France to the door. France tried to wriggle free of America's grasp, but he was too strong. America opened the door and let France go.

"Get out. Canada doesn't love you. He loves me."

France turned and looked into the American's icy blue eyes. He had never seen that look come from America since World War II. His eyebrows furrowed and he sighed.

"My mistake. I'm sorry. I won't bother him again..."

France folded his pants and walked to his car to leave. America watched him drive away before he shut the door and went back to check on Canada.

"I'm sorry that-"

Canada leaped into his arms. America stood stunned and then wrapped his arms around Canada's hips.

"Thank you. I owe you..." He whispered into the blonde mop on America's head.

"No it's fine. I just saw the car and got worried..."

Canada pulled away and looked into the blue eyes he ever so longed to see always. They still had an icy look in them.

"You got worried about me?"

America nodded and gave a smile.

"Why wouldn't I get worried about my love?"

Canda's heart fluttered with joy. America had just called him his love. He tried to hide the grin.

"Well, I have a gift for you.."

"Oh?"

Canada pulled away from America's strong arms and headed into the kitchen. He had already put his pants on thank god. He reached for the box, but was stopped by arms around his waist.

"Let's leave the present tonight..." America whispered seductively into Canada's ear.

Canada almost let a noise escape his lips before he turned around and looked at America. America's eyes were dancing with softness. Before, Canada could make a move, America was leaning down and already kissing Canada's soft lips.

They both moved to the couch after America had laid Canada on the table next to the gift.

The box with a statue of nine pipes made into a piper stayed on the table until much, much later that night.


	15. Tenth Day of Christmas

"I have tickets to a play tonight, do you want to go with me?"

"Sure."

America sat across from Canada at Starbucks. A peppermint mocha in front of him and a caramel mocha with whip cream in front of Canada. They had agreed to meet up that morning to do a bit of shopping for the Christmas party America was supposed to be planning.

Since Prussia had warned America about the storm, he had been emailing Italy and watching the weather in that region. It seemed like it was a large and strong storm. Italy didn't want them coming to a fucked up town so they agreed on asking Russia. Russia, on the other hand, was ever so happy about it. America was astonished to see Russia be happy about inviting the whole world over; much less the Awesome trio setting up the party at his house.

"So what all do we need?"

Canada sat up and dug around in his coat pocket. He pulled out a notepad and flipped it open.

"The list says: streamers, balloons, Christmas decorations, meaning just what we can put on tables and other places."

America nodded as Canada continued.

"Fake snow, presents, and food..."

"Food?"

"That's what's on the list..."

America tilted his head back and thought about it.

"Oh, yeah." He looked at Canada. "I know why it's on there." He smiled.

Canada smiled back and got up; putting on his jacket. They grabbed their mocha's and headed off to complete their list of things.

* * *

"That's the last of them."

America set down five bags and stood up, leaning backwards to crack his back. Canada went out to the car to shut the doors and lock them. Russia sat at the kitchen table with a pleasant, but sinister smile on his lips. He had watched them bring in all of the bags and explain to him what they were going to do. He was fine with it as long as they would, compromising or else they would've became one with him, to keep their hands to themselves or at least asked about where to move things in his house. The Baltic's weren't much help themselves, but they listened to Russia with every barking command.

"Good. Now you can do the dishes." Russia said in a thick accent.

"Uh," America gave him an awkward smile. "No, actually we were just dropping these off and then headed back to change for a play that starts in three hours..."

Canada came back in with his head down. He was absolutely terrified of Russia. He could barely stand to be in his presence, he was that scary.

"Come on Canada-"

"Wait, you aren't just going to leave these bags here, are you?"

America looked at Russia. He had a straight face and that could only mean specific things. One, he was about to kill you. Two, he was confused and once he was un-confused he was going to kill you. Or three, it was some other reason that lead to either him killing you or becoming one.

"Where else do you want us to put them?"

Russia stood up and walked past the two blondes. He sauntered into the living room and then towards the stairs.

"You can put them into the board room. America, you know where it is." He smiled.

America swallowed and nodded. He picked up five bags in each hand and headed upstairs with Canada in tow holding eight bags himself. They made three trips each and were done. They told Russia they'd call him after they found out the actual details and they were on their way.

* * *

Canada looked at himself in the mirror. He couldn't tell if he actually liked the way the t-shirt fit him or not. It was a purple shirt that was loose fitting at his shoulders, but got tighter as it went down his strong torso. ON his lower half, he wore dark denim jeans that had some bleached spots on them.

They were going to a play, but that didn't mean they had to dress up. But the thought had occurred to him that maybe this was part of the Twelve Days of Christmas...

He let out a sigh as the door was pushed open. America stood with a yellow shirt on that was like the one Canada was wearing. His jeans were lighter and were bleached in different spots as well.

"Hot damn..."

America looked Canada up and down. Damn, did he look hot! He moved over to Canada and little nudged him back towards the bed. Canada stared into America's gentle, blue eyes as he felt his body fall back onto the bed. America was over him in an instant and stared down at him.

"Have I ever told you how much you're so fucking sexy?"

"No... Just now you did though..."

"Well, you are, and you're making me fucking horny..."

Canada's face flared into hotness as America leaned down and nuzzled his neck.

"Nuh, America..."

"Hm?" He buzzed into Canada's neck.

"We-We have a play to go to..."

America pulled away, but not too far.

"Oh, can we continue this after, then?"

Canada nodded slowly. America grinned with satisfaction and got off of him. He was displeased about not letting his hotness take over Canada, but he had promised to take him to a play. They walked out of America's room and headed off to the play.

* * *

It was nearing the end of the play, when the thought arose in Canada. There hadn't been anything of a ten quantity yet. He couldn't quite remember what the Tenth Day was either...

_"Pipers? No, that was yesterday. Drummers? No. Ugh! What is it? Tenants? No. Dammit! What is it?" _

"Hey, Canada, the finale is coming on..."

Canada glanced at America and then stared intently at the stage. He was ready, but the thought was still bothering him.

"And now, the finale. This goes to a special Canadian who is most dearly special to a special someone... I now present to you, ten lords a-leaping!"

Ten men in tights leaped out onto the stage with swiftness that could only be measured as perfection in elegance. Canada watched in awe as they did a small routine of leaping and spinning. He felt a warm hand grab onto his. Warm fingers intertwine with his.

He sat back and laid a head on America's shoulder.

"Thank you... This certainly was unexpected."

"I know, that's why I did it... Never let you forget the things I do for you..."

Canada smiled as a silent, joyful tear rain down his left cheek. He didn't want America to see him shed that tear. But it was of pure joy and happiness. He never wanted to forget this moment or the others. He wanted to be with America for forever.


	16. Eleventh Day of Christmas

**So I realized that I screwed up again and switched two days. So instead of actually going back and changing it again, I'm just going to put the days I screwed up on, opposite of each other. Really, sorry about that! Also, sorry for these chapters being up so late. So sorry guys!**

* * *

Canada sipped on his coffee. He enjoyed the night before with the wonderful play, and then coming home to some... Well, fun.

Now he sat in the kitchen thinking about tomorrow's party. America and him were supposed to be at Russia's house setting up, but America was too tired to actually get his lazy ass up. So now Canada sat waiting for him to get up and come pick him up.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Canada."

Kuma turned around and headed back to the living room. Canada sighed and picked up his cell phone. He scrolled through the menu for a bit before pushing the number four and putting the phone to his ear. It rang three times before someone picked up.

"He-Hello?"

"America?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"You need to come pick me up or we're in deep shit..."

"Who is this?"

Canada pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it hurt. How could he say something like that? He put it back to his ear.

"It's Canada..."

"Canada?" There was some muffling noises in the background. "Oh, shit! Canada, I'm so sorry! I'll be over in ten minutes!"

Before Canada could respond, the phone clicked dead.

"Well, I should probably go grab my stuff."

He drank the rest of his coffee and set the cup in the sink before going upstairs and gathering his things.

* * *

"Fuck, I'm sorry Canada. I didn't mean to sleep in. How many times did you call me?"

"Three times on your home phone and eleven times, not including the time you picked up, on your cell phone."

America groaned as he weaved in and out of traffic in a hurry to get to Russia's house. Canada was sitting in the passengers seat, trying to not death grip the seat anymore than he was now. He didn't mind America's driving, but when it got like this, he was a little... Ok he was scared a lot more than usual.

"We're almost there. I'm sorry for the reckless driving."

"No, no it's fine. Just as long as you don't, kill us!" Canada shouted as America swerved just in time not to hit a semi that was coming onto the highway.

He let out the breath and leaned back against the seat and shut his eyes. Not long after that, they were at Russia's with rushed efforts to make up for lost time.

* * *

America fell over onto the floor with a thud as Canada fell onto the couch with an exasperated breath. They had gone all around Russia's house; decorating everything that they could without breaking Russia's rules.

"Well that was great timing. That may be a new record."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, dude, normally it takes me two whole days to do it and we just did it in five hours."

Canada chuckled and slipped off the couch and onto the floor. He sat leaning against the couch and across from America. America looked up at the Canadian with a smile. Canada looked at America with a strange look.

"Yes?"

"What Togo back to my place? I have gift for you, there, as well."

Canada looked up at the ceiling and then back at the blonde.

"Sure."

They both got up, let Russia know they would be back in the morning to do the touch ups and make sure everything was in order, then left with buzzing excitement.

* * *

They were barely in the house before their arms were around each other. Canada's lips were searching around America's neck and face for every spot that America would let out a noise from. America would let out a small yelp here and there in excitement.

"Where's the gift at?"

"It's in my room. Along with the bed."

America raised his eyebrows suggestively at Canada. He smiled and nodded. America shut the door an lead Canada to his room. He was excited for Canada's reaction to his gift. He thought it was cute in a way.

Canada sat on America's bed as America went to his closet. He pulled out a box that was wrapped in golden wrapping with swirly Christmas design on it. America set the box down on Canada's lap an then sat next to him.

"Go ahead; open it."

Canada ripped off the wrapping and opened the box. Inside was a long pendulum that looked strangely different. Canada pulled it out and started to laugh. It was a swinging pendulum of eleven ladies. They each had a different pose and different facial expressions. Their dresses were all different shades of blue, red, and green. Canada started the pendulum and set it on America's night stand. It swung with a beat and tempo all its own. Separate from the world.

"Thank you, it's wonderful."

As Canada turns his head to look at America, America him halfway and locked lips. They fell back onto the bed with ease and matched rhythm with the ladies pendulum.


	17. Twelfth Day of Christmas (extremelylate)

**So I'm really extremely sorry about the late post. I've had a writer's block on this story and how to incorporate things. Also I have been super busy and only am able to upload so often anymore. I'm really sorry guys. If anyone has any ideas on where to go with this, please send me a pm and let me know. I'd really appreciate it. Thank you!**

**-Chibistar12**

* * *

America shot out of bed in a flash. Today was Christmas day and the party. He ran out to the living room and looked under the tree. There sat many gifts. Tony had already gone through some of them.

"Christmas!" He yelled diving into the gifts.

* * *

A few hours later, he got into the shower and cleaned up. After that, he changed his clothes and headed to the kitchen. He had made some treats and hot foods to take to Russia's. Among that, he had presents to take as well.

He gathered his things by the door and made a quick run through of everyone. Being satisfied, he took his things out to the car. After five trips, he locked the door and headed to Russia's.

* * *

Some nations were already there when America arrived. Denmark came out and helped him carry in the food and the gifts. After they had gotten everything into the house, America grabbed some wine and started to socialize.

After a few hours, and the rest of the world finally arriving, they sat down to eat. After eating, they socialized more.

"Hey, who wants to start the presents?"

"I say the younger nations should."

"That's not fair!"

"Of course it's fair, you're newer than the rest of us."

"But-"

"Why don't the hosts past them out?"

Everyone looked at Russia and then at the Awesome trio.

"That's a good idea."

"Yeah, the hosts should do it."

The trio looked at each other and then got up to organize the presents by country. The other nations slowly moved their way into the large room where the presents were. After about an hour, the trio had finally gotten everything organized and took a small, quick attendance of who was there.

* * *

"Hey."

"Hey."

"I haven't seen you around..."

Canada smiled. He was taken by the girl nations and 'playing' dress up. He really wanted to talk to America, but never got a chance to. But now he could.

"I was-"

"Stolen by the ladies." America chuckled. "I can tell."

Canada looked away as a light blush touched his cheeks.

"Oh, I have a gift for you."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, it's very special."

Canada opened his mouth to make a comment, but was stopped when America whistled and heard a beat coming from another room.

Canada watched as twelve nations came out drumming the Canadian national anthem. His face lit up with excitement and embarrassment. After they finished, America grabbed Canada's hands and looked him in the eyes.

"Merry Christmas, Canada."

"Merry Christmas, America."

Canada leaned in and kissed America with passion.

Prussia snickered as he pointed out the mistletoe above them. They pulled away, cheeks deep red.

After a few more hours, America and Canada were leaving with their gifts and empty dishes. Before they parted ways on the street, America stopped Canada and looked him in the eyes again.

"Canada,"

"Yes, America?"

"I want to call you mine, will you let me do that?"

Canada smiled and gave America a quick, teasing kiss and headed for his car. Before he got in, he looked at America with a huge smile.

"Of course, if you let me call you mine."


	18. Announcement

Hey guys. Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. I know I should've, but I got really busy with a ton of other things and really got out of the stories I was writing. I;m very sorry for not uploading anything and hope that you do excuse me.

Now that I am on Summer break, I hope to continue and finish my stories that I am previously writing. If anyone has any ideas on what I could do for my stories and where I could go with them, please, do send me a PM about it. I would really appreciate it.

Thank you for your patience and I hope to get back on track with my stories real soon.

~Chibistar12~


End file.
